naromounfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are a race of immensely powerful reptilian creatures that are native to the Void. As they can most commonly be found within the Void and have wandered Asmia since before the titans emerged, the dragons have been involved in a great number of events, central to a few even. Due to their very nature as magical creatures, they have subraces that populate many worlds, many being misidentified as dragons, while the true dragons have largely left for other worlds or the Void itself. History The origins of the dragons can be found in the dimension known as the Void. Here, the dragons first took form from large masses of concentrated energy that led to the birth of Vyria the first dragon. She wasn't alone for long since another like her soon emerged. With the two of them together, they soon began the creation of others like them, leading to the official creation of the dragon race. The peace that they and their children found, however, did not last as one of the firstborn, Salrym, rallied his followers in revolt against their parents. Despite being weaker and outnumbered, Salrym gravely injured Vyria, causing Vekae to go into a rage and tear Salrym's body and soul into splinters and scattering them across the Void itself. The remaining rebels, in fear of what they had witnessed, either swore loyalty towards Vekae or fled. Discovering Asmia Vekae is the first dragon to arrive on Asmia after investigating his initial encounter with a human soul within the Void. When he arrived, he discovered one of Asmia's native race, humans. Although he found humans largely primitive and savage, he saw their future potential and gifted them with the knowledge that allowed them to advance their civilization centuries ahead of their time without his help. He stayed back and watch their progression and intervene only when necessary while keeping most of his kind away. Characteristics While they have similarities to Asmian reptiles, dragons are not considered to be in the group as them due to their origin in the Void. Dragons naturally absorb magic from their environment which builds up and increases their power, strength and intelligence. After death, their skin, meat and organs disintegrate into microscopic organisms that assist in the seeding of life, encouragement of growth in the local environment and birth of new creations depending on its surrounding: dragons share this feature with the Jadidat birds. Most dragons prefer a solitary lifestyle, caring little for gathering within a community as they prefer to pursue their desires. While dragons are largely independent creatures, they still adhere to common values that make them bow down to those who prove to be stronger than themselves. Under the rare instance of dragons staying together, male and females raise their offspring until they manage to mature, leaving shortly after. In addition to their other abilities, greater dragons possess the power to shapeshift into another creature, most commonly humans. In their human form, dragons are capable of procreating with mortals and even gods. From these unions come hybrids of the dragon and opposing parent. Appearance The most common of dragons have large durable wings on their backs that allow them to fly, two legs, two arms and a reptilian tail. Tough scales cover most of their body with incredibly sharp claws on their four limbs and piercing spear-like teeth. The colour of their scales vary depending on the environment they are from which also affects their own powers. Their eye colours generally have the same range as humans with few differences. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality': After reaching maturity, a dragon ceases to age and instead begins to absorb magic from their surroundings, resulting in them increasing in size and power. *'Magic': Certain intelligent dragons can make use of magic through incantations to enact spellwork, or by utilizing their breath as a catalyst for a spell. Those who can shapeshift into humans can inherently use magic. *'Shapeshifting': Greater Dragons have the ability to shapeshift into other forms, most commonly human although it is not always the case. *'Elemental Breathe': Dragons can depending on their particular type, breathe a specific elemental at their targets. *'Resurrection': A dragon is capable of reviving themselves within the Void as long as a single shard of their soul remains intake. Weaknesses *'Primordials': Another primordial creature such as titans can kill a dragon unaided, or enchant their own power into a spell or a weapon to allow others to kill one. *'Divinity': Divine entities can damage the body of a dragon, but cannot kill it completely no matter how much they do. *'Anti-dragon': Weapon forged with the blood, body and soul of a dragon can allow the wielder to kill a dragon. *'Magic': Lesser dragons can be weakened and eventually killed through powerful magic. Notable Category:Races